Law Of Sword
by Blade of Beatrice
Summary: AU. Ichigo always wanted to be a detective. Now that he is, he realizes that the detective buisness is more than meets the eye - seeing as how his first case involves theft, murder, and...chappy the bunny? T just in case. DISCONTINUED
1. First Case Scenario

Note : This is an AU fic, meaning that some characters will probably be OOC. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Thank you.

I don't own Bleach. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me.

Chapter 1 - First Case Scenario

— 7:30 am; a block away from the local police station —

Ichigo Kurosaki was very pleased with himself. As of this morning, he was officially moved into his apartment. And to top it all off, he might just get to work early for once.

He rounded the corner and found himself directly in front of the police station. As he neared the back entrance he usually used, he found that he wasn't the only one who came to work early. Lieutenant Abarai was leaning next to the door, smoking a cigarette.

Of all the people at his new job, Ichigo found Renji Abarai easiest to get along with. A tall redheaded man covered in tattoos, Renji was a lazy cop with an eye for detail : a skill that made him a valuable member of the police force. He looked up as Ichigo passed.

"Oy, Kurosaki, think you'll finally get a case today?" Ichigo grinned. Leave it to Renji to know that Ichigo Kurosaki had not yet received his first case. Even after two weeks, the captain had him doing desk work and event security. And you weren't really considered a detective until you had your first case.

"Maybe, Abarai. I'm feeling pretty lucky today." Lieutenant Abarai smirked.

"Lets hope so, Kurosaki. We need some fresh blood in the homicide department." Ichigo laughed at the tattooed man's joke. Renji himself gave a small chuckle and - putting out his cigarette - went inside the police station, Ichigo following shortly after.

— 7:40 am; Police Station —

Ichigo sat down at his desk, opening the case files he had been set to filing. It was mundane work – sorting the old cases into three categories: manslaughter, murder, and breaking and entering. Occasionally he would come across a complex murder or an incredibly well-planned robbery; but that was about as exiting as it got.

He sighed, resigning himself to his paperwork. Just as he began reading through the first file, a shadow fell over his desk. Ichigo turned around and found himself face-to-face with Byakuga Kuchiki, chief of police. He jumped back a little. A tall man with long black hair and a permanently serious expression, Captain Kuchiki could be very intimidating. Byakuga threw a thin folder onto Ichigo's desk.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Kurosaki. You've got a case to solve." Ichigo's jaw dropped. A case? Now? Today? Sure he had told Renji he was feeling lucky, but this...

He regained his composure and managed to work out a response.

"Yes sir. Thank you." Byakuga was unfazed.

"Don't thank me yet, detective. It's a simple robbery, just citywide merchandise thefts."

"Merchandise thefts?"

"Yes, detective, merchandise thefts. A bunch of objects relating to a certain Chappy Bunny have been stolen from people's homes. Probably just an attention seeker or a crazed fan-product or creator." Ichigo was confused.

"What do you mean, 'product or creator'?" Byakuga sighed.

"The Chappy Bunny franchise was created by the popular TV star, Mizuki Kuno. For all we know, these thefts could just be another one of he crazy fans." Ichigo nodded. Fan worship was a surprisingly large motive for crime. Burglaries, threats, even murder had been committed for the sake of a celebrity idol. Byakuga scowled.

"Don't think this will be an easy case because of an easy motive, Kurosaki. Some cases are more than they appear."

Ichigo nodded, already thinking through the facts. Mizuki Kuno was known for her obsessed fans-reports of people stalking her were becoming commonplace. Of course, there was always the remote possibility that she had committed the crime herself to attract attention. After all, once being stalked became an everyday thing, the media wouldn't really print anything short of criminal acts. The tabloids would have a field day even if she got caught.

Ichigo got up and headed for the nearest computer, planning on conducing a quick search on Mizuki Kuno. What he found only confirmed his suspicions. Her fan club was steadily losing members, declining(in size) as her media coverage did. It wouldn't surprise Ichigo if one of her loyal stalkers - or even the Mizuki Kuno herself - had conducted the thefts to boost the actresses failing reputation.

But he was getting ahead of himself. Ichigo returned to his desk and opened the folder, scanning the rough summery of the case. The robberies were roughly scattered around the university area, spreading out in a ripple from one of the nearby apartment buildings. Wait, that was the same apartment building he lived in...

Ichigo grinned. So that was why Captain Kuchiki had come to him with the case. Being new to the neighborhood gave him the perfect excuse to question the building's occupants. He stood up, storing the case file in his bag. It was time for Ichigo Kurosaki to meet the neighbors.

So, there you go. Chapter one, weird title and all. Please review. Please. Even 2 reviews will make me a very happy authoress. And a happy authoress updates faster.


	2. Meet the Neighbors

Note : This is an AU fic, meaning that some characters will probably be OOC. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Thank you.

I don't own Bleach. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me.

Chapter 2 - Meet the Neighbors

— 8:00 am; Ichigo's Apartment Building —

Ichigo had decided to start at the top and work his way down. At first, the only fruits of his labor had been a tray of brownies from the pretty nurse in apartment 12. What was her name again? Orihime something.

Apartment 15, however, had wielded results. The tenant - a small woman with dark, short cropped hair named Tatsuki - had given him some useful information concerning the local Chappy enthusiast.

"Rukia lives in number six, and believe me when I say she worships that god forsaken rabbit. She's a student, so she won't be home right now. Check back around three."

Ichigo frowned. "What makes you think I want to talk to her?" Tatsuki laughed and gestured to Ichigo's shirt. He looked down and realized that he was still wearing his police badge. The dark haired girl grinned.

"I'm no fool, Kurosaki. I heard about those Chappy the Bunny thefts, and a fangirl like Rukia would be a prime suspect."

The orange haired detective grinned and removed his badge, placing it securely in his wallet.

Ichigo said goodbye to Tatsuki and was just about to return to his own apartment (number 9) when his cell phone rang. He groaned as he answered the unidentified caller.

"Kurosaki here, who the hell are you?"

"That's no way to talk to your superior newbie." The voice of Renji Abarai reached Ichigo loud and clear.

"No offence, lieutenant, but I'm trying to solve my first case, so if you don't mind-"

"Why do you think I called you, detective? You're easy assignment just became a hell of a lot more complicated."

Well, there it is. I'm ending the chapter here, but I'll update quick with a longer chapter. Promise. Reviewers get plastic detective badges!


	3. Bloody Mizuki

Note : This is an AU fic, meaning that some characters will probably be OOC. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Thank you.

I don't own Bleach. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me.

Chapter 3 - Bloody Mizuki

— 8:45 am; Mizuki Kuno's Mansion—

Ichigo stared at Mizuki Kuno's dead body, sprawled in a pool of blood across the kitchen floor. A large stab wound was visible through the blood-soaked fabric of her dress. The actresses face was frozen in a wide eyed look of surprise. Lieutenant Abarai entered the room, and Ichigo turned to talk to him.

"What happened to her?" The red haired man threw an envelope at his orange haired friend. Ichigo opened it and scanned the contents. It was the dead actresses autopsy report.

Mizuki Kuno had died of blood loss after being stabbed in the chest. The estimated time of death was 6:45 that morning. Her body had been found by the gardener, who had noticed the open door and went inside.

"So, what does this have to do with my case?" Ichigo had closed the file, looking more than a little confused - however hard he tried to hide it.

Renji smirked. "Check the closet, dumb-ass."

Ichigo nodded, and made his way to the hall closet a few feet away. He opened the door and received an unexpected shock : tons of Chappy the Bunny merchandise came spilling out, half of which still had price tags and store alarms attached to them. Ichigo turned to look at the lieutenant.

"How do we know they weren't originally hers?"

"Maybe that fact that half of 'em have store alarms on 'em? Seriously Kurosaki, if that doesn't make it obvious, look around. There's no other Chappy merchandise in this place."

Ichigo grinned. Looks like this thievery case was a simple job after all.

Mizuki Kuno had, as was suspected, stolen merchandise of her own creation in order to boost her failing reputation. It was a win-win situation : weather she had been caught or not, the tabloids would have had a field day. It was an extremely well-calculated plan, assured to skyrocket the actress straight to the top of the social ladder.

The only problem was that Mizuki's brilliant plan had apparently gotten her killed.

Well, that was an interesting plot twist. At least, I think it was.

Yes, it's another short chapter. Please don't hate me...


	4. DISCONTINUED

I am very sorry for the three people who read this story, but it is henceforth discontinued. I have basically run out of inspiration.

I might start a new story, also Alternate Universe, about the Espada. MIGHT. I also might, eventually, continue this story. But for now, it's over.


End file.
